I Want You To Help Me Die
by AbbieWalters
Summary: Ste gets a surprise on his doorstep at the deli. Will he listen to what his mum has to say or will he giver her the cold shoulder. One - Shot


_**Based on Ste and Pauline's up coming storyline :(**_

_**This might be rubbish so please review and tell me what you think **_

_**Sorry for my spelling mistakes **_

Xxx

It was the middle of summer and Ste was sick of this weather and so was Brendan, they would lay there most nights until it would cool down and then go to bed. Ste was at the deli while Brendan stayed at the house so that he could look after Leah and Lucas, Ste was interrupted from one of his daydreams when the deli door had opened and he had seen that his mother was standing in front of him.

' Hello son' coughed Pauline

' What do you want' asked Ste

' Is that any way to speak to your ill mother.' sighed Pauline

Ste did not answer her as he could not be bothered to as he just wanted to get his mum out of the deli so he could go home and see his boyfriend and kids.

' What do you want mam, I need to get home for the kids.'said Ste

' I have something to tell you, you can believe me or not it's up to you.' replied Pauline

' Well what is it then." snapped Ste

' I have cancer son, I have not got long to live and I thought we could get to see each other before I died." said Pauline with a tear in her eye

' You know what mam I don't believe you now get out of my shop." said Ste

With Pauline told what to do she opened the deli door and she left the shop, once she got outside she went to sit on the steps and she could not believe that Ste did not believe her at what she was saying, she had seen some one getting closer to the steps and she had relized that it was Tony and she went over to speak to him.

' Hello Tony.' smiled Pauline

' Hi Pauline, what are you doing here.' asked Tony

' I came here to tell Ste that I have got cancer and he does not believe me and I have not got long to live, the doctors told me that I could properly died next week but they have not give me a proper date yet.' cried Pauline

' Hey come on why don't we go over to Ste's now and you can see him and the kids before anything happens to you, I will come with you.' smiled Tony

' Thank you Tony ' replied Pauline

Xxxx

When Ste had got home from the deli he had slammed the front door closed startling Brendan, Leah and Lucas because they had fallen to sleep.

' Hey Steven are you ok.' asked Brendan

' No I'm not ok, my mam has came back to the village.' sighed Ste

' What's wrong with that then.' asked Brendan

' She told me that she has got cancer and I told her I did not believe her.' cried Ste

' Aww Steven come here.' said Brendan as he held out his had for Ste to take so that he could hug him.

' I need to phone her up and tell her to come over here to see me so she can tell me the truth.'cried Ste

When Ste had reached into his pocket for his phone, the doorbell had rung and Brendan went to open the door and he let in Tony and Pauline

' Hi, Nanna Pauline and Uncle Tony.' said Leah and Lucas in unison

' Leah, Lucas why don't you go into your room while me and Nanna Pauline talk to each other okay.' smiled Ste as he took then into there rooms and shut the door. Ste went back into the living room and he sat down beside Brendan while holding his had.

' Come on then mam is it true have you got cancer.' sighed Ste

' Yes I have, I have got a letter from the doctors telling me that I have it and I brought it with me today to show you the letter.' replied Pauline as she got the letter out of her bag and she handed it to Ste. When he took the letter out of Pauline's hands and he looked at it over and over again.

' I'm sorry I did not believe you mam.' cried Ste

' It's okay son' replied Pauline

' No it's not when you came in to the deli before I basically told you to get stuffed because I though you where lying.' cried Ste

Ste got up off the couch and so did Pauline and he hugged her until they had both started to cry at the same time.

' There is one other thing I want you to help me with to day is and that is dying with people around us so I want you, Brendan and Tony to be around me while I die.' said Pauline

' No mam I can't do that.' cried Ste

' Ste hun you have to, the cancer is spreading bad and I want my own flesh and blood to do it for me.' replied Pauline as she hugged Ste

' I need time to think.' Ste stopped hugging Pauline and he went in to his and Brendan's bedroom

Ste could not believe that Pauline had asked him to end her life he could not do it, there was a knock on the door and Brendan had opened the door and he had seen his lover crying his eyes out. He could feel his pain as Brendan had did the same thing to his Nanna Flo, after she had told him what to do he did it but he was in pieces and Ste sat there supporting him and now it was his turn to support Ste in his decision.

' Steven what are you going to do. I know this is hard for you but I want to show you my support as well when you did it for me when my Nanna had asked for the same thing.' said Brendan as he sat down on the bed and he gave Ste a hug

' I don't want to do this Bren I really don't but if she wants me to do it then I wanna help her.' cried Ste

Once Ste had pulled himself together he and Brendan left the bedroom and they went back into the living room to see Pauline lying on the sofa, her breathing was slowing down slowly and he went over to her and he kissed Pauline on her cheek for the final time.

' Well then son have you made up you mind then." coughed Pauline

' How do you want me to help you to die then.' cried Ste

Pauline had opened her bag and she got the pills out that would help her to die

' Before you start Ste I want you to know that I loved you so much and I'm so sorry that Terry got in the way of your childhood, it's nice to see that you have found yourself a man who loves you so much.' smiled Pauline

Pauline had nodded to Ste so that he could open up the bottle of pills and she told him to give her them one at a time with some water. When he was told what to do he did it, but he could not look at his mam while she scrunched u her face when the tables became painful to swallow down.

When Ste had seen that there was one tablet left he looked at Pauline and she nodded to him, he gave her the last table with the last bit of water, Ste had told her that he forgave her and he said that he loved her. Pauline's breathing was beginning to slow down and she grabbed on to Ste's hand she did not want to let go, when Ste had gripped on to her's she squeezed his had and he did the same. But then he felt this mothers hand go limp and Tony who was there all of the time had when over to Pauline and he tried to find a puls and he could not feel one.

Ste had started to cry and he went over to give Brendan a hug, Brendan had mumbled something into Ste's ear about the kids and that he had to phone up for an ambulance so that he could tell them that his mother had just died, he went into his bedroom and he hid the pill bottle under his pillow.

Once the ambulance had gotten there they had bagged up Pauline's body and they took it away with them. Tony had told Ste that he could look after Leah and Lucas for the night while he got himself sorted out and Ste agreed to that. Ste had went into Leah and Lucas's bedroom and he packed up some spare clothes for them and he told them that they would be staying at uncle Tony's tonight and they had both nodded their heads and they left withTony but he called back to Ste to tell him if he needed anything then to call him and Ste had said yes.

With the kids gone Ste had locked the door and he had knocked off all of the lights and he went to the bedroom and Brendan followed him.

' I'm so sorry you had to do that Steven.' said Brendan as he and Ste lied down on the bed

' Aww Bren it's okay. If you ever get cancer don't let me do it because I won't be able to do it.' smiled Ste has he kissed Brendan

' Okay then Steven.' replied Brendan when he broke the kiss

Both Brendan and Ste had started to kiss again passionately and once thy had stopped they fell to sleep with out thinking at what happened today.


End file.
